


Robin, Where Are Your Friends?

by Cfae8



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Bart Allen - Freeform, Mentioned Kon-El | Conner Kent, Not betad we die like anyone tim drake has ever loved, Other, Tim Drake is Red Robin, but he doesn't think they will. He's a sad boi your honor, but. They came back! and they still love him! And want to make things right!, it's abt tim as red robin when all his friends are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cfae8/pseuds/Cfae8
Summary: Poem about Tim during red robin while he lowkey wants to die but his friends are abt to come back, he doesn't know if they'll want him around though.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Robin, Where Are Your Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cuz I needed to write a villanelle for my cwl class but I didn't wanna stop the fic mindset.

Robin, where are your friends?  
Truly, it seems they’ve all gone.  
You think they’ll want to make amends?

Your heart! How it mends  
or doesn’t– You’ve withdrawn.  
Robin, where are your friends?

The one that died, what he intends,  
He sees the wreckage that you’ve drawn.  
You think they’ll want to make amends?

All you’ve done it now descends  
and you swore you wouldn’t be a pawn  
Robin, where are your friends?

It’s not your pride this all offends  
They’ll return, you’ll see the dawn  
Its your heart that matters when this ends.  
Do you think they’ll want, to make amends?

**Author's Note:**

> idk come yell at me in the comments or something


End file.
